restormelfandomcom-20200215-history
BChatManager
'What is this?' bChatManager is an easy to use chat plugin for bukkit. Currently only supporting bPermissions, it has a number of features such as: *Chat Channels! (Completly optional) *Intuitive messaging format based off the twitter @messaging system! *Some chat shortcuts when channels are disabled! *Plus more! bChatManager was originally forked off the PEX ChatManager, so users coming from pex may vaguely recognise the config file. (even though I completely reworked it) 'Installation and Usage' Requirements *bPermissions *Craftbukkit *The ability to configure bPermissions Configuration Once you've installed the plugin (which I'm not going to go into here, if you can't put a jar file in a folder then god help you), you may want to configure it. Here is the default config. formats: display-name-format: '%player' message-format: '%prefix %player: &f%message' local-message-format: 'LOCAL %prefix %player: &f%message' personal-message-format: 'MSG -> %reciever &f%message' alert-format: '&cALERT &f%message' me-format: '* %player %message' op-message-format: '&cONLY %player: &f%message' toggles: control-me: true ranged-mode: false chat-channels: true filter-ips: true other: chat-range: 100.0 channels: default-channel: "global" channel-limit: 0 channel-chat-format: '&2%channel %prefix %player: &f%message' Formats *display-name-format: format of a players display name *message format: Format of a chat message when chat channels are disabled *local-message-format: Format of a local chat message. *personal-message-format: Format of the @messaging messages *alert-format: Format. For alerts. *me-format: Format for /me *op-message-format: Op only message format Toggles *control-me: Toggle whether bChatManager should handle /me *ranged-mode: I donno why I named it this. Toggles local messages. Doesn't work with chat channels. *chat-channels: Enables/disables chat channels *filter-ips: Filters IP's from chat Other *chat-range: If ranged mode is true, this sets the chat range of the chat. Channels *default-channel: Name of the default channel *channel-limit: Unused *channel-chat-format: Format for chat channel messages. Special Chat Functions *!message - Sends a message globally. Only useful in ranged mode. #message - Sends an alert message which i useful for sending alerts. *@playername message - Sends a private message to another player on the server. Can autocomplete the name, so if you have someonee called "OmG_CoMpleX1234" you could just do @omg message to message them. You can also message ops with @ops message. Formatting Placeholders *%message - Message text *%player - Sender name *%prefix - Sender prefix *%suffix - Sender suffix *%world - World the sender is in *%displayname - displayname of the player *Colors you can use - http:www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Classic_server_protocol#Color_Codes for the colors. Alternatively, try this site - http://buildworx-mc.com/bukkitColor/ *&l - bold text *&m - striked text *&n - underlined text *&o - italic text Permissions nodes *bchatmanager.chat.global - allows you to use global chat in ranged mode *bchatmanager.chat.alert - allows you to make ALERT messages *bchatmanager.chat.color - allows you to color chat *bchatmanager.chat.message - allows you to message someone *bchatmanager.spy - 1.3.2 feature, allows you to hear all PM's and local messages Commands */join - Joins a channel! Requires the perissions bchatmanager.join */leave - leaves a channel! Requires the perissions bchatmanager.leave */focus - Focuses a channel! Requires the perissions bchatmanager.focus */bchatreload (must have the permissions bchatmanager.reload or be op) - Reloads bChatManager See Also: Category:Plugin